


you could love him

by FuturisticLoser



Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Slavery, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoser/pseuds/FuturisticLoser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The instant I set eyes on him, I knew he was mine. That he would be mine, no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you could love him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay okay. Listen up -   
> 1\. I wrote this a year ago. It's just been sitting in my files and I'm gettin' sick of looking at it. 
> 
> 2\. It's based on the song 'Love Her' by Seether, hence the title. It was originally going to be a multi-chapter love story, kinda like stockholm syndrome, but I turned it into a vent for stress. It's the first time I've ever written something so negative. 
> 
> 3\. Annnnd the first time I've written a story in First POV. I am never ever doing it again! For some reason, I'm cool with READING stories in 1st pov, but writing it just felt awkward and forced.

The instant I set my eyes on him, I knew.

It was simply an honest mistake that one day I looked down upon the scattering human-insects and saw him among them. He was... beautiful. A precious jewel compared to his brethren. The little creature was different and unique. One of kind, and I instantly knew.

I knew he was _mine_. That he would be mine, no matter what.

My only problem? He’s a mere human. I am a god. I can never touch him, but only watch from afar up here in these fluffy clouds. I constantly watch him. I watch as he mills about in the day. As he works and when he eats. Every smile, laugh and tear, I have witnessed. I even watch over him as he sleeps. We gods don’t need to recharge our energy over night like the squishy human-insects.

I’ve memorized my human, completely and unquestioningly. Some of his smallest quirks are the most adorable I’ve seen in my lifetime.

Yes, I’ve contented myself with the fact that I’ll never officially meet my human and he’ll never know who I am. I was ready to sit back and adapt to this new life. Today, I look down to see him just leaving the bar. I knew he enjoyed to work there, and it filled my chest with fond warmness to know that he was happy. Though, I am surprised to see a blonde female exit after him as he holds the door open for her with a grin. She giggles obnoxiously and reaches over to place a kiss on his freckled cheek. My insides instantly churn and turn to ice. The situation only worsens as he wraps a thin arm around her shoulders and holds her tightly to his side as they walk down the street. They... were together? When had this happened? I knew I shouldn’t have taken my eyes off of him for more than a second! Now... Now, some female worm has stolen my human from me!

 I continue to watch sharply as he takes her home, opens the door - I feel the power surging in my fingertips and fire in my veins. They are going to bed together! I WILL NOT- The rage and frantic panic instantly vanish as they bid each other goodnight. Anger still bubbles in me as their lips contact. I know human nature well enough; when one touches lips with another, it is a sign of high affection. Still, that female shouldn’t be showing any form of affection to my human; He’s mine and only mine.

For a lunar cycle, I watch this scene repeat itself. They work side by side in the city’s bar. They leave together. He walks her home and tells her to rest well. Their kisses deepen every night. They are getting bolder in their relationship. Determination and raw fury builds within me. One night he will follow her inside rather than requesting she sleep well. One night they will mate. I snarl and feel my tendril wings flip wildly against my back. I will do anything in my power to keep that from happening. And in my heart, I knew what I had to do.

 

-/-

 

“A human slave?”

“Yes,” I confirm.

My father’s ears perk up in interest. “I never figured you for the type.”

“Things change.”

He nods in agreement and leans further back in his throne. “We have many slaves in the chambers, though. My son, why waste time in capturing a new one?”

He reaches his beefy hand down as he speaks and pets his favorite woman-slave on the head. She purrs at his feet and relaxes against his calf. Another kneels at his other side, holding a bowl of grapes in her hands. She is new and so frightened of her surroundings. But, she will adapt soon enough.

“They have been contaminated and touched by the other gods. I want a virgin human. New and fresh. Please, father? I have been so well-behaved and have not received a gift in centuries.”

His fingers dig into his human’s blonde hair as he contemplates my request over.

“Very well, Jak. I trust you are old enough to have your own pet now.”

Happiness bursts in me, but I keep it off my face and swiftly bow in respect. “Thank you, Father.”

It was time to finally meet my human.

-/-

 

 

I sigh as I close up the bar, casually locking the door behind me as I step outside. The cool, wet air instantly sinks into my bones and chills me. Oh great, another rainy day...

Goosebumps erupt down my arms and legs but I don’t own a jacket or nothin’, so I wrap my bare arms around myself for some comfort.

I miss Tessy-kins a whole lot. Normally, I walk her home, but tonight she had to go visit Torn or whatever. I don’t even know.

The thin layer of water squishes under my boots as I start my long, BORING trek home. Same old, same old. Well actually, not walking Tess home is the first change that’s happened in my life for a long time.

Change is good, right? Ehh, whatever.

Lightning pierces the sky in a bright flash and I reflexively flinch. Geez, it’s really gonna storm tonight, huh. I walk faster, just in case.

However, the lightning and thunder doesn’t stop, and it’s really starting to worry me.. It’s like, non-stop! BAM! BOOM! Right after the other! I look around to see that even the few townsfolk are giving the sky a wary look.

Uh, yeah, I _really_ wanna get home right about now!

My thin legs pump faster as I start to run, the deep puddles I splash through cause my boots and pants to soak. I can even see my breath as I heave silently. My hair is plastered to my neck and I’m chilled to the bone, but.. I ain’t gonna stop til I get to my apartment.

A bright flash explodes next to me causing me to jump away with a sharp yelp. What the hell?! I pant deeply, gazing at the charred piece of concrete. Realization slaps me in the face a second later; I was nearly struck by lightning! Oh my god! What... but I- nope. nopenopenope! I’m not gonna think about it! I’m just gonna go HOME! Home, Dax! I start off again, more cautious this time o’course.

Only a moment later, lightening whips down in front of me and as I nearly trip over myself to get away, it strikes again behind me! WHAT THE FUCK- it seems like people are screaming all around me and the dark sky won’t stop ROARIN'. My head snaps up to see bolt of light comin' straight down towards me, and before I can move let alone THINK, the light engulfs me. I open my mouth to scream, but no sound comes out. What’s happenin’?! I can’t even comprehend my surroundings. My world becomes only pain and I can’t feel my body- Is this what it feels like to be electrocuted, to die? My limbs snap into place and my spine arches uncontrollably into an odd angle. STOPSTOPSTOPPLEASEJUSTSTOP-!

 

My pleas are answered and the overwhelmingly agony abruptly ends. I don’t feel myself fall, all I know is the ground is surprisingly soft. Like silk but very fluffy. Though I’m no longer in pain, I still can’t move an inch. My body is just fuckin’ numb and all I can do is rapidly twitch and quiver while waitin' for this spell to end.

Why is nobody helpin’ me? Shouldn’t there be sirens and people screamin’ or.. somethin’? Have I gone deaf and that’s why my ears won’t stop ringin’?

 

Time slips by fast as my limbs push out the rest of the electricity and I can now register someone runnin’ their fingers through my hair. Whoa, that feels kinda nice. I quickly relax into the soft floor and mentally click the pieces together. Ah, of course! I’m on a hospital bed, and the nurse is playin’ with my hair to sooth me. Boy, is it workin'. I smile and slowly turn onto my side to thank the lady. Maybe she’ll be wearing a skimpy outfit too. That’ll really make up for all this crap!

I blink my eyes open and look at the figure blearily. I quickly flinch away though, cause damn is it bright! Why have the lights so bright in a hospital? Do they wanna injure us more or what. I try again, blinkin' slowly so my vision can adjust. This time I can actually see and the first thing I notice is the ceiling is flat out white. Huh. That doesn’t surprise me though, not that I’ve ever been in the emergency room. I settle onto my side and what I see kneelin’ in front’a me instantly causes my heart to leap into my throat. I try to gain control over my limbs and squirm away from the.. the.. I DON’T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE FUCK THAT IS. It’s some sorta alien! The creature only a few feet away is the form of a person, but it’s... blue! It’s glowin’ and it’s eyes are white! I can even see spider-like tendrils sproutin’ from it’s back, what the hell are those-?! I freeze as it shifts slightly and the side of it’s face pulls up. Oh, it’s.. smilin’. The fact that it looks like a human is the creepiest part! I want to scramble away- Hell, i want to do A LOT of things at the moment! I want to know where I am, cause this sure ain’t the hospital and that ain’t no sexy nurse!

I want to run. Run, FAR AWAY- but the creature is starin' at me like I’m it’s next meal and my muscles tense as it leans forward.

It’s smile widens, “Hello.”

“HOLY SHIT-! Y-You can talk?!”

It tilts it’s head to the side, still smilin’ and still starin’ at me with those creepy ass colorless eyes.

“W-Where am I?” Shivers run down my back and I try to sound tough.

“Does it matter?”

My hearts beatin’ so goddamn fast- Is any of this real?

“...Well, uh, what are you?”

It chuckles, which isn’t helpin’ thank you very much! “I’m a god.”

My head is spinnin’ and I choke on words. “A..A g-god?” No. Nonono. Gods don’t exist. They’re just fairytales! They’re stories kids tell to each other to scare them! Because, gods kidnap humans in their sleep and eat them as midnight snacks. Like hell I’m ever gonna believe that.

“Yeah right! I gotta be dreamin’! Yeah, a dream!”

I expect it to get angry or offended but all it does is shrug coolly and rest back on it’s heels-- Oh. Oh geez! It’s naked! My eyes snap away, like hell I wanna see any more of a freaky humanoid than I need ta!

“Believe what you want, but I assure you this is all very much real.”

“Why should I believe you? More importantly, why am I even havin’ a conversation with you? Wakin’ up would be great right now!”

It smirks and swiftly stands up, the tendrils swaying softly behind it.

I stiffen and root to my spot on the ground. No. Stay away. Don’t come closer. A small shiver of doubt slithers into my brain; What if this is real? What if all those tall-tales are true and this monster is tired of my antics and ready to eat me?

“H-HEY! Whoa! No sudden movements now!”

It ignores me and.. glides closer. It’s like the creature’s feet ain’t even touchin’ the ground or somethin’. When I realize it ain’t gonna stop, I start scramblin' away quickly. I gotta get outta here!

No, wake up, Dax! WAKE UP!

My limbs are too awkward, too slow. By the time I’m even on my feet, it’s already got a hold of me. It grips my upper arms and yanks me to it. “HEY! Lemme go!”

“Just be still.”

“Are you nuts?! Get yer stinkin’ paws off’a me!”

No matter how much I struggle, it keeps a firm hold on me and pulls me to it’s glassy chest. I kick and swing my arms to no effect. I start screamin’ as it abruptly hooks an arm underneath my knees and lifts me up to carry me like a swaddled baby.

“NO! Someone, please, help!”

“Just be still, I said.”

“Someone! ANYONE?!”

My stomach drops as we unexpectedly leave the ground. It takes me a moment to realize we’re up in the air.. we’re..FLYIN’! I glance up to see those weird spider-like things on it’s back are flappin’ and shiftin’ with the wind. They’re wings, then. This has gotta be a dream! People can’t, under any normal circumstance, fly!

_‘For gods, it’s easy to carry you off! Some even have wings!’_ They always whispered.

My eyes widen and I have to gulp the bile at the back of my throat.

...What if this really ain’t a dream?

The coolin' mist of the clouds chill me to the bone, I involuntarily shiver and my body reacts instinctively; curling closer to the creature carrying me. I quickly find out though, that it’s body is just as freezin’ as my surroundings and I pull away as far as I can from it’s chest, but it’s damn arms won’t relent.

I’m left alone with myself, a phantom pain forming in my back from my constant shivering; both from the cold and the tremendous fear.

-/-

 

“This is your home now.”

Shortly after, we’d arrived at one of the tallest buildings I’d seen in my lifetime - which, uh, isn’t sayin’ much.

And now? Now, I’m being thrown into a pile of bedding and giant pillows. The only thing that stops me from trying to escape again is the complete warmness that surrounds me and sinks into my muscles. I swallow back a sigh and ignore the need to curl up into the beautiful heat. Movement catches my eye, I snap to attention and have to stare for a minute ta process what I’m seein’... The blankets are movin' on their own. They don’t even look like blankets at all, in fact, more like a thick purple fog but when I rub at it with my fingers, the mist doesn’t disparate. It feels like... silk. Nice, smooth and soft. I wonder if everythin’ here feels like silk.

I blink a few times to clear my head - is the heat an illusion then?

The creature moves at the corners of my eyes and I gasp silently, focusin' on the matter at hand.

It smiles and leans closer, studyin' me like I’m an art display. I quickly scamper back until I’m stopped by the wide headboard.

“Are you comfortable?”

I clench my teeth. “Fuck you. What do you want from me?”

It’s smile fades slightly and it takes a seat at the end of the bed - thankfully stayin' there. “As I said before, I am a god. And well, I’ve been watching you for a while now.”

I stare in silence.

“You, little human, caught my attention the very first second I laid my eyes upon you. You’re just so... different from the other vermin..” It smiles once again, and rather than being reassured, I have to hold back a shudder.

“Yer fuckin’ creepy that’s what you are!” I hack out a growl and curl up my knees to my stomach as close as possible. “Okay, so yer an undeniable stalker who apparently likes to watch me- but that doesn’t answer my question. What do you want from me? Why am I here?”

It blinks, “Isn’t it obvious? I don’t want anything from you,”

I’m confused for half a moment-

“I only want you.”

-And jerk back, my eyes widening. “What?”

It cocks it’s head, seeming amused. “I said, I want you.”

I feel my nose wrinkle in disgust. “Yer creepier than I thought-!”

“No, you don’t understand,” It unexpectedly becomes serious and leans forward. “You’re mine. You’ve always been mine.”

“Whoa- Wha- I don’t belong to anyone or-or anything!”

“You are mine, human.  There is no need to fight it.”

“Ya need a reality check, buster?! I ain’t fightin’ nothin’! How bout ya open up them glowin’ ears, pal, and listen closely! One, I do NOT belong to you and two, yer gonna take me home. Right now!”

 

It stares intently at me with it’s glowin' eyes. Examinin' me, I realize.

“Enough talking.” It mutters in a firm tone and climbs fully onto the bed. I tense. It begins to crawl closer, eyes never leaving my form. “NO!” I try desperately to scamper away, my back continuously hittin' the headboard, and I know I'm trapped like a small animal. “Stay back! Don’t come any closer!”

“Stop shouting. You’ll only make it harder on yourself.”

“Shut the fuck up!”

When it’s only an arms reach away, I lift my leg in a blind panic and kick it firmly in the gut. It pauses and stares at my still hovering foot.

“Now, I don’t want to hurt you.” It’s eyes set on me again, cool and calm. “But, if you do that again, you’ll regret it.”

A whimper escapes me, I immediately curl into a tiny ball. My eyes widen as it reaches for me, about to grab me – about to hurt me or worse-! Instincts kick in, ignoring it's warning, I pull my fist back and punch it square in the cheek. My hand feels like it’s touchin' ice and I quickly draw back again, starin' warily. The damn thing didn’t even flinch. Didn’t even blink like I didn’t just punch it in the face.

After a complete silent moment, it’s lips tighten along with my guts twistin' into a knot. No-! I didn’t mean to! Before I can shift, it snaps forward and grabs my wrists in one giant hand. I scream and struggle, and it tugs me forward, simply keepin' a hold of my wrists. I stop short and stare down as a bright light suddenly engulfs our hands. It lets me go, yet I make no move to get away or even twitch. The soft-glowing light follows his hand, trailing from my wrists and it grips onto one of the headboard’s bars. I stare in wonder as it lets go, and the string of light floats in mid-air before glowing blinding. I turn my head away and once I think it’s safe, I blink away the dots in front of my vision and glance down. My blood turns cold. I stare in stunned silence. A silver metal band is now wrapped tightly around my wrists, keeping them confined together. Connected to the band is a long, gleamin' chain which is linked to another thick band on the headboard.

I can feel my mouth drop, but no sound comes out of it. “W-What are you doin’?” I choke out, pullin' at the chain lightly. It clinks back mockingly.

“Claiming you.”

I stare in horror and my bones begin to shake. “Claimin’… me?”

A smile stretches across it’s blue face, “Yes. I’ve been waiting a very long time, after all. I want you now.”

I feel like I should’ve known this from the very start. It’s going to.. “NO! PLEASE!” I scream, voice high and rough. “Kill me instead! Do anythin'! Just please don’t, not _that_ -!” I sob and tug at the thick chain futilely, trying to scamper off the bed.

A hand grips my upper-arm, causing me to flinch harshly. “Stop fighting me or I’ll gag you as well.” It’s deep threat freezes me in place.

“Some humans enjoy this, I’ve seen. Maybe you can too?”

Yeah, enjoy rape, highly unlikely. I gulp and keep my mouth firmly shut. It takes my chin in between it’s fingers and brings me closer,

I glare viciously, “Lemme go!”

With a shake of it’s head, it’s upon me, pressing me down into the mist-like bedding. “No.”

“No-you-stopit-GET OFF OF ME!”

It bends down and presses it’s lips to my own. Immediately, I can tell the difference between this and sharing a kiss with Tess. While hers are soft and sweet, this is hard and so, so cold. I squirm my head, trying to get it’s lips off mine, but it doesn’t relent. Givin' up, I draw back and bite down on it’s bottom lip.

Satisfaction runs through me, I smile cruelly as it quickly pulls away and touches it’s lip. “Humans are supposed to enjoy that, too.” It says, soundin' lost.

“Oh I like kissin' my Tessy-kins! I just don’t want yer ugly-ass face anywhere near-!”

The sound of flesh against flesh fills the air and my cheek suddenly burns. I stare with wide eyes and gingerly lift my hands to touch at the stingin' mark with one finger.

“You’re a very misbehaved pet.”

I swallow hard and try to shrink down into the bed. It smiles gently at me once more and lifts it’s hand again. I cry out and cower but it only pets my mane of red hair. “See? Just be good and everything will be fine.”

Fat tears roll down my face as the entire situation hits home. No matter how hard I try to fight or how brave I act, I can’t win.

My clothes are torn off in a matter of moments and the monster wastes not a second in spreading my thighs apart. I gag on a scream, fighting the inevitable as long as possible. It gazes down at me with what can only be lust and drags me down the sheets so my arms are bound above my head uncomfortably. With my legs still spread, it holds them down firmly and shifts closer.

“Please...” I beg in a desperate need one last time, staring at it imploringly.

Keeping eye contact, it does nothing but scoot ever closer and shoves into me severely. My mouth opens wide on a soundless shriek and all I’m aware of is consuming pain and agony. 


End file.
